Rick Grimes
Rick Grimes is the main character from the tv series and comic series of The Walking Dead. Rick Grimes is a former police officer, who was shot, put into coma, and woke up in the zombie outbreak. Rick Grimes is played by actor Andrew Lincoln. 'TV Series' Before the outbreak, Rick Grimes married Lori, when they were really young. Rick and Lori had a son named Carl. Rick was a police officer with his best friend and partner Shane Walsh. Rick was shot by a criminal in a stand off. Rick woke up from his coma, which he woke up when the outbreak had already occurred. Rick comes acrossed a man named Morgan Jones and his son Duane, who tell Rick about the walkers and the Atlanta camp, where Lori and Carl may be at. Rick rides on a horse into the city, when a herd of walkers devoure the horse as Rick takes refugee in a military tank. Rick is saved by a young man named Glenn, who is with a group. Rick meets Glenn's fellow survivors Andrea, T-Dog, Morales, Jacqui, and Merle Dixon. Rick Grimes is reunited with Lori and Carl, after leaving Merle behind at the store. Rick Grimes heads back to look for Merle with Glenn, T-Dog, and Merle's brother, Daryl. Merle isn't there, but his hand is, Rick faces the Vatos, which they turn out to be taking care of a nursing home. Rick Grimes and the others return to the camp, where the camp was overun, killing Andrea's sister Amy, Carol's abusive husband Ed, and causes Jim to get bit. Rick and the group leave for the CDC. Rick and the survivors meet scientist Edwin Jenner. When the CDC is about to blow up, Edwin whispers something in Rick's ear. Rick and the survivors leave the CDC, without Jacqui who decided to stay behind. On the highway, a herd of walkers roam by, causing the survivors to hide under cars. Carol's daughter, Sophia is chased into the woods, where Rick tries to save her by leading the walkers away and killing them, but Sophia didn't make it back to the others, causing Rick and others to look for her. While looking for Sophia with Shane and Carl, a hunter named Otis shoots Carl by mistake. Rick, Shane, and Otis take Carl to a farm, with a vet named Hershel who fixes Carl up. Rick and the others stay at the farm, to look for Sophia. Rick finds out that Lori is pregnant, which she was hiding. Lori tells Rick about her affair with Shane. After Shane busts open Hershel's walker barn, Rick shoots the last walker, Sophia. Rick questions his leadership, due to feeling responsible for Sophia's death. Hershel leaves for a bar, so Rick and Glenn head out to get him. When they find Hershel, a group of men shoot at them. Rick saves an injured member of that group. The group learns his name is Randall. Rick is told by Lori that Shane still has feelings for her and him threatening Dale. Rick fights Shane, after Shane tries to kill Randall. The group have a vote, to see if they should kill or let Randall go. Rick, Shane, and Daryl are about to execute him, when Carl comes in, so Rick stops and lets him leave. When Dale is diseblowed, Rick can't shoot Dale, so Daryl does it for him. Shane kills Randall and loars Rick into the woods. Shane tries to shoot Rick, but Rick stabs Shane, killing him. Carl comes acrossed Rick after killing Shane, when Shane turns, Carl shoots him. Rick and Carl are chased by a herd of walkers to the farm. Rick and Carl leave the farm with Hershel. The group reunites, where Rick tells them that anyway you die, you still turn. Rick tells Lori that he killed Shane, which she feels upset about. Rick and Daryl find a prison. The group clear out the prison. When Hershel is bit, Rick amputates his leg. When an inmate named Andrew lets walkers into the prison, killing T-Dog and causing Lori to have Judith, killing Lori in process. Rick falls into a mental state, involving talking to dead members of the group on a phone and seeing visions of Lori. Rick and Carl spot Michonne, who came to the prison with baby formula for Judith. Michonne tells them that the Governor took Glenn and Maggie. Rick, Daryl, Michonne, and Oscar head out for Maggie and Glenn. Rick and the others save Glenn and Maggie and take in Daryl's brother Merle. Rick's group prepare to go to war with the Governor, when the group scares Woodbury away. Rick, Daryl, and Michonne leave to finish it, when they come acrossed dead Woodbury soilders and Karen. Karen tells them that the Governor killed everyone. Rick, Michonne, Daryl, and Karen arrive at woodbury, where they discover Andrea was bit. Rick gives Andrea a gun, so she shoots herself to prevent reanimation. Rick takes in Woodbury survivors, just like Andrea wanted. Rick Grimes starts to focus on farming. When the cell block is attacked by an undead Patrick, Rick and the others discover that it is a flu. After Tyreese discovers the burned bodies of Karen and David, Rick is attacked by Tyreese, who is upset about Karen's death. Tyreese asks Rick to find out who killed them. Rick finds out who killed them, Carol. Rick and Carol went on a run, where Rick left Carol with supplies. Rick and Carl fight off walkers who broke down the fence. Rick discover that the Governor and his new army took Hershel and Michonne hostage, so Rick will give them the prison. Rick tries to convince the Governor to let them go, so the Governor kills Hershel. Rick is beaten by the Governor, then Michonne saves Rick from the Governor. Rick and Carl find Judith's carseat, filled with blood. Rick and Carl leave in tears. Rick and Carl take refugee in a house. Michonne finds Rick and Carl. While, Michonne and Carl are on a run, Rick hides from evil men who entered the house. Rick kills one of the men and leaves with Michonne and Carl. The three head for Terminus. Rick, Carl, and Michonne are attacked by the Claimers, who took in Daryl. The Claimers beat Rick, Michonne, and Daryl. When, Rick saw Carl getting hurt, Rick bit Joe's neck out and killed Dan. Rick and the others sneak into Terminus. Rick discovers that one of the people of Terminus have Glenn's watch, so that group pulls guns on them. Rick, Michonne, Daryl, and Carl are thrown into a boxcar with Glenn, Maggie, Bob, Sasha, Tara, Abraham, Rosita, and Eugene. Rick tell the group "they're screwing with the wrong people." 'Comic Series' 'Interesting Facts' *Despite playing the main character (Rick Grimes) of the series, actor Andrew Lincoln has never read The Walking Dead comic series. *Rick Grimes is the only Walking Dead character to be in a coma. *In the comic series, Rick Grimes lives in Cynthiana, Kentucky, but in the tv series he lives in King County, Georgia. *Rick was originially supposed to die in Issue 6 of the comics. *In the comic series, Rick's hand was cut off by the Governor, while in the tv series, Rick still has both hands. *In the comic series, Rick's signature weapons are a pistol and a hatchet, while in the tv series his signature weapons are a colt python and a machete. *In the tv series, Rick Grimes looks up to Dale, while in the comics Rick calls Dale "a crazy old man." *In the tv series, Rick Grimes has only been in a notable relationship with one person, Lori, while in the comics he was married to Lori and he dated Jessie Anderson, and is currently in a relationship with Andrea.